Timeline Soragakure
This timeline will occasionally be updated to include new events/characters or change mistakes. This is the timeline I created to organize all my characters and events. It will be mostly about Soragakure, but it can also include other villages or overall different things. * Katsumi's birth will be the reference here. BKB means Before Katsumi`s birth, and AKB means After Katsumi`s birth. * The number that comes right after BKB or AKB means the amount of years. For example "3 BKB" would mean "3 years before Katsumi's birth". 1st January to 31st December 72 BKB * About this year - 'Ryuuhiko Takemori is born. 1st January to 31st December 76 BKB * '''December 19th - '''Makoto Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 75 BKB * '''January 3rd - '''Hachiro Takemori is born. 1st January to 31st December 74 BKB * '''February 12th - '''Takahiko Takemori is born. * '''May 7th - '''Tatsuya Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 73 BKB * '''April 4th -' Akahiko and Kihiko Takemori are born. 1st January to 31st December 71 BKB * '''About this year - '''Kohiko Takemori is born. 1st January to 31st December 64 BKB * '''Warring States Period * In the region that would later be Soragakure, the Uchiyama, Takemori, Katsuragi and Minamoto clans fight. Uchiyama and Takemori become famous within the area. * Kohiko Takemori (7) dies by the hand of the Uchiyama clan. * During this year -''' Ryuuhiko Takemori, along with many other members of the Takemori clan, are killed by other clansmen. * 'During this year - '''Daihiko Takemori, the head of the Takemori clan, introduces special necklaces for all clan members, believing that it is the only way to combat the "curse" of his son Hachiro, noting that most people that come in contact with him are killed after. 1st January to 31st December 63 BKB * '''During this year - '''Hachiro Takemori (12-13) and Makoto Uchiyama (13-14) meet for the first time and Hachiro gives Makoto his necklace to protect him. * '''During this year - '''Akahiko Takemori (10) and Kihiko Takemori (10) are killed. * '''At the latest this year -' Daihiko Takemori and Hitoshi Uchiyama ambush each other during a meeting between Hachiro Takemori and Makoto Uchiyama, and along with their sons Takahiko Takemori (11-12) and Tatsuya Uchiyama (11-12), start fighting. After that, all of them decide to retreat and Hachiro and Makoto are punished harshly and prohibited from leaving their houses, and so, cut binds with each other. 1st January to 31st December 57 BKB * 'May 7th -' Asuka Takemori is born. * 'August 2nd -' Kitsune is born. 1st January to 31st December 56 BKB * 'January 13th -' Tsukimaru Hajime is born. * 'September 4th - '''Fudou Murano is born. * '''October 15th - '''Shou Minami is born. * '''October 21th -' Tsubaki Miyamoto is born. * Tatsuya Uchiyama (16) and Makoto Uchiyama (18-19) awaken their Koukyuu Osoidougan. 1st January to 31st December 53 BKB * 'Since around this year - '''The Tailed Beasts begin causing incidents and victims. 1st January to 31st December 50 BKB * '''During this year - '''Asuka Takemori (7) dies in a explosive trap made by the Uchiyama clan. * Tatsuya Uchiyama (24), who was severely ill due to extensive use of the Koukyuu Osoidougan, is murdered in a battle against Takahiko Takemori (24). * Makoto Uchiyama (26), who is in the verge of death due to the extensive use of the Koukyuu Osoidougan, declares the Osoidougan as cursed after discovering about his brother`s death, and proceeds to tear off the eyes of all his subordinates, killing them in the process. He then tears off his own eyes and replaces then with Tatsuya`s, declaring them as the only pure ones. * After the last battle between Uchiyama and Takemori, the two clans conclude a peace treaty, and soon do the same with the Katsuragi and Minamoto clans, and Soragakure is built right after the end of the Warring States Period. * Hachiro Takemori proposes that him and Makoto Uchiyama share the position of Tsukikage, and makes a plebiscite to discuss the subject. * Hachiro Takemori becomes the First Tsukikage. 1st January to 31st December 48 BKB * '''During this year - '''Makoto Uchiyama (28) deserts from Soragakure. 1st January to 31st December 47 BKB * '''During this year -' With Takahiko Takemori`s help, Hachiro Takemori begins reforming Soragakure and creates things such as the Sora Academy, the cemetery, the Tsukikage Tower, etc. 1st January to 31st December 45 BKB * 'During this year -' Makoto Uchiyama (31) comes back to Soragakure, having fully mastered the powers of the Koukyuu Osoidougan, and attacks the village to destroy it. * Hachiro Takemori kills Makoto Uchiyama to protect his village. 1st January to 31st December 44 BKB * 'During this year -' Shou Minami (12), Fudou Murano (12), Tsukimaru Hajime (12) and Tsubaki Miyamoto (12) graduate from the Academy, becoming Takahiko Takemori (30)`s students in a four-man cell. 1st January to 31st December 41 * 'January 8th -' Daichi Fujimiya is born. 1st January to 31st December 40 BKB * 'July 24th - '''Shinto Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 38 BKB * '''May 3rd - '''Tsubasa Takemori is born. * '''June 9th -' Junichi is born. * 'October 29th -' Tenmaru is born. 1st January to 31st December 35 BKB * 'May 6th -' Osamu Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 34 BKB * The First Shinobi World War wages. * Soragakure buys the Four-Tails, Son Goku, from Konohagakure. * Ageha Sonozaki, Hachiro`s wife, seals Son Goku inside herself, becoming his first Jinchuuriki. * Hachiro Takemori dies at age 41, and leaves the Tsukikage title to Shou Minami (22). * Takahiko Takemori dies. * The First Shinobi World War ends. * 'August 19th -' Kenshin Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 32 BKB * 'At the latest October 29th'This happened, at the latest, during May 3rd, as Tsubasa and Junichi were already seven but Tenmaru's seventh birthday hadn't came out yet. ' - '''Tsubasa (7), Junichi (7) and Tenmaru (6) become Genin. * Shou Minami (24) becomes his team's sensei. 1st January to 31st December 31 BKB * '''February 3rd -' Takashi Minamoto is born. * 'May 19th -' Kohaku Uzumaki is born. * 'September 26th -' Hideaki Mayonaka is born. * 'November 14th -' Etsu Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 30 BKB * 'During this year -' Hatsuki is born. * 'About this year -' Fudou Murano creates Hashi. 1st January to 31st December 29 BKB * 'August 10th -' Hideaki Mayonaka is born. 1st January to 31st December 27 BKB * 'September 7th -' Hibiki Mayonaka is born. 1st January to 31st December 26 BKB * 'July 2nd - '''Naoto is born. 1st January to 31st December 25 BKB * '''At the earliest this year -' Kohaku Uzumaki (6) and Takashi Minamoto (6) enter the Academy. 1st January to 31st December 24 BKB * 'June 1st -' Hachirouta Katsuragi is born. 1st January to 31st December 19 BKB * 'January 30th -' Takka Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 18 BKB * 'March 4th -' Koumori is born. 1st January to 31st December 17 BKB * 'About this year -' Takashi Minamoto (13) becomes a Jounin. * Hatsuki (12) graduates from the Academy. * Kohaku Uzumaki (12) graduates from the Academy. * Takashi Minamoto becomes the leader of his team. 1st January to 31st December 14 BKB * Hatsuki (16) becomes a Jounin. * Hachirouta Katsuragi (10) graduates from the Academy. * Hatsuki becomes the leader of his team and creates a fatherly bond with Hachirouta. '''At the latest December 3rd * The Second Shinobi World War is started by Konohagakure. * Nodou Takemori dies at age 12. * Daichi Fujimiya dies at age 27. 1st January to 31st December 12 BKB * The Second Shinobi World War wages. 1st January to 31st December 7 BKB * Hatsuki (23) dies due to an unknown illness. * Takashi Minamoto (24) begins training Hachirouta Katsuragi (16). * February 21th -''' Shinsui Uchiyama is born. 1st January to 31st December 5 BKB * 'June 19th -' Itaru Uchiyama is born. * 'June 30th -' Seiho Chimiya is born. 1st January to 31st December 4 BKB * The Third Shinobi World War wages. * Koumori (14) uses his powerful Fuuinjutsu to win many battles. 1st January to 31st December 1 BKB * The Third Shinobi World War wages. * Kenshin Uchiyama (31) brings his son Itaru Uchiyama (4) to the battlefield, successfully awakening his Osoidougan. * Sumire (7) is forced to fight in the war and gets traumatized by the violence. * 'May 1st - '''Natsu Mayonaka is born. * '''At the latest this year -' The Third Shinobi World War ends. * Shou Minami (55) offers the Tsukikage title to Koumori and he refuses. * Takashi Minamoto (30) becomes Tsukikage. * Katsumi Minamoto is conceived by Kohaku Uzumaki. * 'October 1st -' Kagemaru Kageyama is born. * 'October 19th -' Shinji Murasaki is born. * 'October 28th -' Satsuki Uchiyama is born. * 'November 12th -' Yoru is born. * 'December 8th - '''Ren Minamoto is born. * '''December 4th -' Aki is born. 1st January to 31st December 0 * 'January 19th -' Katsumi Minamoto is born. The Four-Tails is kidnapped and later, sealed inside Katsumi by Takashi Minamoto (31). * Takashi Minamoto and Kohaku Uzumaki (31) die. * Takashi Minamoto names Hachirouta Katsuragi (24) Fourth Tsukikage. * Fudou Murano (56) proposes that Shou Minami (56) takes the title for a few months before handing it to Hachirouta. The council accepts. * 'January 22th - '''Yuu Mayonaka is born. 1st January to 31st December 4 AKB * Hibiki Mayonaka (29-30) dies. 1st January to 31st December 5 AKB * '''January 4th -' Yukari Mayonaka is born. 1st January to 31st December 6 AKB * 'At the earliest this year - '''Katsumi Minamoto (6) joins the Soragakure Academy. * Katsumi meets and befriends Kagemaru Kageyama (6), Yoru (6), Ren Minamoto (6) and Haruki Aichi (6). 1st January to 31st December 8 AKB * '''At the earliest this year -' Katsumi Minamoto (8) attempts to leave Soragakure due to being a Jinchuuriki. Hachirouta Katsuragi (32) brings him back to the village and begins to take care of him. 1st January to 31st December 11 AKB * Haruka Hanamichi (12) becomes Genin. * Natsu Mayonaka (12) becomes Genin. * Ryuu Kagawa (12) becomes Genin. 1st January to 31st December 12 AKB * Katsumi Minamoto (12) becomes Genin. * Aki (12) becomes Genin. * Yoru (12) becomes Genin. * Kagemaru Kageyama (12) becomes Genin. * Haruki Aichi (12) becomes Genin. * Tenko Matsuki (12) becomes Genin. * Ren Minamoto (12) becomes Genin. * Shinji Murasaki (12) becomes Genin. * Yuu Mayonaka (12) becomes Genin. * Kiyoshi Kametsuki (26) becomes his team's sensei. * '1st to 6th July - '''The Chuunin Exams begin. ** The First Round, a writing test, ends with 26 teams (78 Genin) left. ** Five day survival training in the Forest of Death. * '''July 6th - '''The second round of the Chuunin Exams ends and preliminary matches are held. * '''August 1st -' The third round of the Chuunin Exams starts, and later, the Konoha Crush. * 'August 3rd'The Chuunin Exams ended on August 1st, and since it takes 2 days to go from Konoha to Sora, 1 + 2 = 3 '- '''Katsumi and Junichi meet for the first time and become student and teacher. 1st January to 31st December 14 AKB * '''January 19th'It is said that the two of them left on the day of Katsumi's birthday, 3 days after the start of the Chuunin Exams -''' Katsumi and Junichi leave to travel. * January 22th' -' Joint Chuunin Exams are held by Konohagakure and Sunagakure. ** Aki (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Yoru (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Kagemaru Kageyama (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Haruki Aichi (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Tenko Matsuki (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Ren Minamoto (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Shinji Murasaki (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Yuu Mayonaka (14) becomes Chuunin. ** Haruka Hanamichi (15) becomes Chuunin. ** Ryuu Kagawa (15) becomes Chuunin. ** Natsu Mayonaka (15) becomes Chuunin and is later promoted to Jonin. 1st January to 31st December 16 AKB * 'October 8th - '''The Fourth Shinobi World War begins. * '''October 10th - '''The Fourth Shinobi World War ends. 1st January to 31st December 20 AKB * '''At the latest January 19th'Katsumi Minamoto was 20 years old when he was named Tsukikage. '-' Hachirouta Katsuragi (44) abdicates and names Katsumi Minamoto (20) Fifth Tsukikage. * 'January 25th - '''Fuuki is born. * '''May 10th - '''Kaori is born. * '''September 1st - '''Shougo is born. 1st January to 31st December 23 AKB * Hanamaru is born. 1st January to 31st December 28 AKB * '''At the latest January 25th'Fuuki was already 8 years old when he met Katsumi for the first time. '-' Katsumi Minamoto (28) takes Fuuki (8) under his wing. 1st January to 31st December 32 AKB * Fuuki Minamoto (12) becomes a Genin. * Kaori (12) becomes a Genin. * Shougo (12) becomes a Genin. References/Explanations